Swordshipping
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: A Julian x Wales fic. Sorry for the poor excuse of a summary, they aren't really my thing. This is a gift for Kamen Rider Butterfly and QueensKhioneandFernis. Also, Swordshipping is the name I've given this ship. My first yaoi fic, please enjoy!


**Hello again! Jewel is back with her first yaoi fic! This fan-fiction is a gift for Kamen Rider Butterfly and QueensKhioneandFernis, as I adore their work and I know they both like this pairing. (But that doesn't mean others can't enjoy this too!) This is also my favourite pairing, so I really hope you guys will find this enjoyable. I also hope the characters are at least a little bit in character. Sorry if they aren't. **

* * *

Julian sighed with content. The sky was slowly turning darker as he rode on his horse through the woods. Julian was finally free from paperwork and training. Free to think his own thoughts, which were occupied by a certain someone. _Why can't I just stop thinking about him...? _Whether he liked it or not, Julian Konzern had fallen head over heels in love with one of his Twin Jewels: Wales. Wales had captured his attention from the very first day they met, which was at a bey tournament in Sweden before the World Championships. They had battled each other, with Julian being victorious. Wales had lost badly, and some of the other bladers had made nasty comments and insults about him as he walked away from the stadium. (However, a few sharp words from Julian had quickly changed their minds.) Julian had seen Wales' burning blader spirit, despite how unsuccessful he was in battle. Julian admired and was drawn to this, along with Wales' confidence, fiery temper, proud nature and - after becoming friends with him - his undying loyalty. He knew there was more to Wales that meets the eye. So when it came to the World Championships Julian wasn't surprised to find Wales had made the team, and was secretly quite pleased. Yet no matter how much Julian wanted him, he couldn't gather up the courage to tell Wales how he felt. This was knew to Julian. All his life, whenever he wanted something, he got it, whether he worked for it or not. But this time, things were different. Completely different. And Julian didn't like these fears of rejection and humiliation at all.

**_The following day..._**

It was midday when Julian finally stepped outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the breeze was refreshing. A perfect day to spend outside, the Konzern concluded. He began a long walk to a private beach his family owned, thinking it would be nice to spend some time in such a pleasant area.

_This was an excellent idea! I haven't felt so relaxed in weeks..._ The Italian thought to himself. As he strolled along the sand and watched the waves lap playfully against the beach, he realized he was not alone. Julian's heart skipped a beat when he saw Wales up ahead. Silently willing his heart to slow down, Julian walked over to his team mate. Julian was planning on calling out to Wales as he made his way over, but stopped when he saw what Wales was doing. A seagull had got itself caught up in a plastic bag, and Wales had crouched down to help it. Oblivious to Julian standing behind him, Wales gently moved the bird so he could tear away parts of the bag without causing any more harm, while making soothing noises the entire time. As soon as the entire bag had been removed the seagull flapped it's wings and flew a short distance. It turned back to fix it's beady eyes on Wales for a moment, before taking off and flying away, it's harsh wailing filling the air. "I'm impressed." Julian stated as Wales stood up. Startled, Wales turned to face him. "Oh, hello Julian! You scared me there for a second." Julian smiled. "Forgive me, I did not intend to alarm you." He said, his tone apologetic. "But I do have to say that was very kind of you to help that unfortunate creature."  
"I did what anyone would've done. I guess the fact I grew up around animals helped. I love helping out poor animals like that, but I shouldn't have too. People really need to watch what they're doing with their waste: they're damaging the environment." Julian nodded his head in agreement. "The animals around here sure are lucky though. Because you've hired a maintenance crew, stuff like that doesn't happen very often at all. It's good to know _some_ people are looking after the environment. Anyway, what brings you out here Julian? Did you get the rest of the day off?"  
"Yes, I managed to get ahead of my schedule again. So I thought I'd come down here to enjoy myself."  
"Fair enough. Are you in the mood for a battle?" Wales held out his bey and launcher. Julian responded by doing the same thing. "You read my mind, Wales." Julian stood opposite his opponent. Just before he launched, Julian thought about a different kind of battle he'd like to have with Wales. Julian quickly turned pink at that thought, but fortunately for him, Wales didn't notice.

It was nearing the end of the day now. The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon, painting the sky in brilliant oranges, bright yellows and a gorgeous crimson. Combined with the sounds of the beautiful blue waves lapping against the golden sand, it was a place of serenity and - in Julian's opinion - romance. "Wow. Look at that sunset. It's wonderful." Wales said in awe, looking across the ocean. "It is indeed." However, Julian found it extremely difficult to look at the scenery when the Cetus blader stood right beside him. He was so, so close. It was pure torture for Julian. Out of the blue, a little voice in the back of his head spoke.  
**_Kiss him. You're alone with him, in the most romantic scenery possible. No one else will ever know!  
_**_What?! _Julian thought back. _You must be joking.  
**Why not? **_The little voice argued back. _**You know you want to. You know you want him. And he's right there, just in arm's reach...  
**Hush up! Oh, great, know I'm quarrelling with myself.  
_"Julian? Are you okay?" Wales' voice was filled with concern. "You don't look so good..."  
_I may not look good, but you look great. Wait...what? _Julian felt his face heat up again.  
_**I agree. Doesn't he look like a dream? **_The voice asked.  
_Do be quiet!  
**Don't deny it! You want him more than anything!  
**Who wouldn't?...wait...no! No, no, no, no! I _can't _keep thinking things like that!  
**Why not?  
**Because, you annoying little bastard inside my head, I can't give myself hope where there is none! I can't be with him! I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects me? I couldn't handle that! And even if he did, what would other people think? What would my father think? He'd go insane if he ever found out how I feel about Wales. What about the Konzern family name? What about-  
**But wouldn't it be worth**_** it?  
**"Julian? Are you feeling all right? Your face is slightly flushed. Do you have a fever or something?"  
_...It would. It would be worth everything._

Julian leaned forward and pulled Wales into a soft kiss. It didn't last long, as Julian pulled away to see how Wales reacted. To say the red head was stunned was an understatement. Wales' eyes were wide with astonishment and he had a furious blush painted across his face. He opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to form words. Unable to form any, he resulted to biting his lip. "Good God, you're cute enough as it is but you're absolutely adorable when you do that." Julian breathed. When he realized what he said, Julian also began to blush madly. To Julian's surprise, Wales suddenly became very shy, and turned away so that his hair covered his face. Julian gingerly turned Wales' face around to face him again. He brushed Wales' bangs aside, so his royal blue eyes could gaze into Wales' cerulean ones. Wales didn't look or pull away: he was frozen with shock. Julian spoke. "Wales, allow me to explain. For a long time now, you have become very desirable in my eyes. I've been wanting to do things to you I've never wanted to do to anyone else. Ever since the day I met you...you interested me in a completely different way. I love you. I love you, and I don't care what anyone thinks!" Wales blinked slowly, his gaze dropping down to the ground. Time seemed to stand still as Julian waited for him to say something, anything. Without any warning, Wales swiftly returned the kiss. Feeling relief flood through him and not giving Wales the chance to say anything, Julian slipped his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Wales responded by wrapping his arms around Julian's neck and threading his hands through Julian's blond hair. Not a single word was uttered for a while after the boys pulled apart. "...I love you too." Wales whispered as he delicately placed a kiss on Julian's cheek. "...Well, you chose the scenery well didn't you?" Julian laughed at Wales' comment.

By the time the couple returned to the mansion, the stars were sparkling against the dark sky. This was a day that those two bladers would remember for the rest of their lives. And it was just the beginning...

* * *

**The end! What did you all think? I think the manner in which Julian spoke fitted his personality, but that could just be me. Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think! Jewel out! Xxxxx**


End file.
